


The  Half-Demon and the Wolf

by usedheartOoO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Half-Demon Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Scott, Puppy Issac, References to Blue Exorcist, Sassy Peter, Slow Build, badass stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedheartOoO/pseuds/usedheartOoO
Summary: “Stiles, what are we doing here?” Derek asked the nervous teen, “And why bring Peter?”  Peter just looked over at his nephew and shrugged.  They were standing in Deaton’s clinic.  Stiles looked over at Deaton.  He didn’t know how to tell the two wolves and Deaton sure wasn’t going to tell them for him.[Starts at the beginning of Season 3a]





	1. The Half Demon Stiles

“Stiles, what are we doing here?” Derek asked the nervous teen, “And why bring Peter?” Peter just looked over at his nephew and shrugged. They were standing in Deaton’s clinic. Stiles looked over at Deaton. He didn’t know how to tell the two wolves and Deaton sure wasn’t going to tell them for him. 

“Did you bring the claws?” Stiles ignored Derek’s first two questions and changed the subject entirely. “I did, but I still don’t understand how you know about them.” Derek looked broody as usual but with a touch of frustration. “I will get to that. I have something to tell you both and you better promise not to laugh,” Stiles was serious. He knew the two older men would never believe him. But it didn’t matter. He needed them to undo the seal.

“Okay, so what is it then,” Peter looked genuinely curious. He also wanted to know how the teenager knew about his sister’s claws. Ever since Peter was resurrected, the teen seemed more wary of him but for a different reason. Like he knows something Peter doesn’t and that just didn’t settle well with the wolf. He prided himself on his knowledge of all things supernatural and if this boy knows something he doesn’t, that can’t be good. 

Stiles sighed. He was not ready for this but it was now or never. He looked at Deaton once more for reassurance. The druid simply nodded. “I’m a half-demon.” Stiles closed his eyes not wanting to face the wolves or the laughter that was sure to ensue. Derek was in shock and Peter didn’t seem entirely too surprised but he might just better at not showing emotion. “A half-demon?” Derek asked still in shock, “you a half-demon?” Then his shock turned to anger, “if you really are a half-demon, then why didn’t you fight with us? Why pretend to be a helpless human if you had the power to fight?” Derek’s eyes flashed red but then back to their usual color. Peter chimed in this time, “Hold your temper nephew, maybe the boy has his reasons. Like the fact that he couldn’t use them because they were sealed away.” 

Now it was Stiles’ turn to be shocked, “how did you know?” He stared at Peter. How would the older wolf know that? His memories were suppose to be sealed away by Talia, so how?

“It was honestly just an educated guess but you just confirmed my suspicions,” Peter smirked. “I knew there was something off about you. It was the way you refused the bite I had offered, you seemed unsure of something. It wasn’t that you didn’t want power but you wanted your own power.” 

Stiles definitely needed to remember to never underestimate the zombie wolf. “You were right. I couldn’t take the bite because I’m already not human, but I was considering unsealing my power then but you were in no state to help me do so. That and my mother died so I could remain human. But things are different now. I need to unseal my power or even more people will die.” Stiles looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

“You need to back up,” Derek furrowed his brows, “how are you a half-demon and what are you talking about unsealing your powers? And what about Peter offering you the bite?” Derek angerly glanced at Peter then back at Stiles.

Stiles looked at the wolf. This would take a while. “I will start at the beginning,” Stiles’ face contoured to an even more serious demeanor, “my mother is the daughter of the most powerful demon. Some call him Satan, others Beelzebub, or the Devil but they all mean the same thing. He is the ruler of the Underworld or what Christianity and other religions have dubbed as ‘hell.’ Stiles paused and looked at the wolves’ reactions. Derek’s jaw was about on the floor in surprise and Peter was just leaning against the wall hanging on Stiles’ every word. He continued, “My mother was a gentle being, too gentle to really be considered a demon. She loved humans and wanted nothing more to lived peaceful among them but her father forbid it. She was to become the next ruler, and as such she needed to stay in the Underworld. Learning how to fight and to properly rule is all her father cared about, but the more he pushed her to learn how to be a ruthless ruler, the more she resented him and the other demons. She ran away to the human world. Constantly traveling and hiding to ensure that the demons her father sent could never find her, she learned about more about humans and fell in love with them even more. Eventually, she found Beacon Hills, and epicenter of supernatural activity. She was able to mask herself by drawing on the power of the Nemeton. So she decided to settle down here and then met my dad, and well the rest should be obvious.” 

The two wolves were quite intrigued by the boy’s tale. This spastic boy with ADHD is the grandson of the devil himself. Derek was the first to speak up. “That doesn’t explain how your powers were sealed. I have never heard of any demon that is able to seal their powers and become indistinguishable from a human.” Peter nodded in agreement. “That’s where your mother came in Derek,” Stiles gazed into his eyes. He instantly saw sadness. “She used a ritual involving my mother’s demonic magic and her own wolf spirit to seal away my powers entirely. It’s what eventually caused my mother’s death as well…” He trailed off. The memory of his deteriorating mother was still too much for him to think about. 

This time Peter chimed in, “I have no recollection of my sister sealing anyone’s powers away let alone any memories of you before we met when I was a insane alpha dead set on revenge.” Peter’s eyes turned dark but Stiles’ ignored his glaze. “That is because she sealed any memory you had of me or the ceremony she used to seal my powers away. She was afraid with you might try to do something stupid like unseal my powers and try to take them for yourself to become an alpha.” Peter faked gasped, “I would never do such a thing!” Stiles was not amused and gave him a ‘yeah right’ look. “That is why I asked you to bring her claws because Derek is going to use them to look into your memories, learn how to perform the ceremony and then use the claws to unseal my powers.” 

Derek looked at Stiles. A long, hard gaze as if he were trying to assess the boy’s soul intentions. “Why now? I thought you said your mother gave her life in exchange to seal your powers way.” 

Stiles was clearly upset by Derek’s last statement, but he choked down those feelings and continued, “Not exactly. She used up a lot of her demonic magic to seal my demon side away. So much that she actually lost her demonic powers and turned seemingly human,” Stiles smiled at the memory of his mother. She was so happy to become a ‘human.’ “But that came with a huge price she didn’t see coming until it was too late.” His eyes became dark once more, “losing her demonic energy caused her body to slowly deteriorate. She healed slightly from her demonic healing factor but it wasn’t enough to stop the deterioration in her brain. It looked like a human illness but the truth was she was dying. Her body couldn’t cope with the loss of her demon side and that is what lead to her death.” 

Derek looked at the boy. He never looked so vulnerable. His wolf wanted him to go to him, comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t give himself away. The fact that Stiles was really a half-demon didn’t change anything but he couldn’t let the boy know just yet… His mind trailed off but then back to Stiles and the task at hand. 

“She wanted me to live as a human but knew the seal wouldn’t last forever. It would eventually dissipate around my 21st birthday but I can’t wait that long, people are dying and I could help save them!”

Both wolves understood the boy entirely. They had lost all of their family in the fire and even with their werewolf abilities, they were unable to do anything. Peter especially felt this burden. He was there, Derek was not. But the past is the past and Kate Argent is dead. A new threat was killing people and they needed to figure out how to stop it. 

“Do it Derek. Use her claws and find the memories.” Peter handed his nephew the box with the triskele engraved at the top containing his sister’s and Derek’s mother’s claws. 

“I’ve never done this Peter. I was never supposed to be an alpha, I don’t know how to do this,” Derek stared down at the box of claws, his brows knitted into his signature scowl. 

“I will walk you through it. Just don’t mess up or you will end up paralyzing me,” Peter placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder in reassurance. Stiles smiled at the two wolves. “Thank you. Deaton, it’s going to be a long night, you sure you can stay?” 

Deaton smiled back at the boy, “I promised both your mother and Derek’s I would never let you do anything stupid alone so I am in this for the long haul. I will start the preparations.”


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek learns through Peter's memories how to perform the ceremony to undo the seal on Stiles' powers.

Deaton set off into the other room to gather the materials needed for the ceremony. Meanwhile, Derek hesitantly open the box containing his mother’s claws. He took a deep breath before he drove his hand into the box. He grunted in pain and his eyes flashed red. Then he looked over to his uncle. “Are you sure about this Peter?” 

“No, of course not but what other option do we have?” He turned toward Stiles. The boy smiled back at the wolf sheepishly. He knew this wasn’t an easy thing to do and the fact that these too were willing to help him was more than he could ask for. In all honesty, he expected Peter to tell him to piss off and Derek agreeing that it would be too dangerous. 

“Now Derek, place your hand at the back of my neck,” Peter grabbed his nephew’s hand to guide him into the correct position. “When I say go, dig your hand into my spinal cord about a half inch. Any more and you could kill or paralyze me.” Derek nodded, nervous about digging the claws into his last living relative. He knew how dangerous this could be and had only seen his mother perform it once. “NOW!” Peter shouted. Derek dug the claws in, his eyes flashing red while Peter’s flashed blue. Stiles watched in disbelief as the two were now entangled in Peter’s mind. He felt bad for Derek, because no one should have to see whatever darkness lurks in his uncle’s messed up head. 

Derek found himself in a dark forest. It looked like the preserve where he grew up but also very unfamiliar. There he saw a large stump and what looked to be his mother, a younger version of his uncle, Deaton, a five year old Stiles and an unfamiliar women Derek assumed was Stiles’ mom. She was quite a looker much like her son Derek noted but quickly shook the thought away. It was also nice to see his mother again but the sadness of her passing was looming over him as he watched her. He did his best to kept it at bay. 

“Watch carefully Peter. You may need to know how to do this one day,” Talia explained to her brother. Peter just rolled his eyes. “I’m not even in line to become the next alpha, why would I need to know this kind of crap?” Talia was more than displeased with her brother. “You are supposed to be training to become my second,” she hissed at him, “And I have a strange feeling that you will need to know this someday.” 

Derek was confused. If his mother thought he may need to know the ceremony, why take his memories away? Before Derek could come up with any theories his mother spoke up once more. “Deaton, is the Nemeton ready?” The druid nodded at the alpha Hale. “Good, let us begin.” 

He watched as Deaton helped Stiles onto the large tree stump his mother referred to as the Nemeton. He noticed the stump had strange inscriptions written on it in what appeared to be chalk. Stiles was then instructed to sit down onto the stump and keep as still as possible. Stiles mother moved closer to the Nemeton as well as his own mother. She drew out her claws and placed one of her hands onto Stiles’ bareback and the other on Stiles’ mom’s neck. “This will hurt the both of you so please bare with me,” Talia warned the two. She then dug her claws into both of them at the same time. Talia’s hand remained still on her neck but she was twisting her hand counter clockwise then clockwise Stiles’ back. The chalk inscriptions on the Nemeton began to glow and a bright red seal began to form on the young boys back as he cried out in pain. She kept twisting her hand in a series of patterns of clockwise and counterclockwise as if she were trying to unlock a safe. Derek did his best to try to remember the series of twists his mother had performed and finally the bright red light of the seal dulled into a black tattoo onto the boy’s back. It looked like the triskele on his back but much more intircute with more celtic symbols creating the swirls and an ancient looking inscription around the swirls themselves. 

Talia pulled her claws out of both of them and they both fainted. Deaton tried to steady the boy while Talia tried to grab Stiles’ mom before she hit the ground. “Are you okay Claudia?” Talia was concerned for the women. “Peter, come help don’t just stand there!” Peter sighed. “Fine, fine.” He picked up Stiles’ mom who Derek now knows as Claudia and began to walk into the direction of the Hale house. Talia looked at young Stiles. “I’m sorry to have done that too you little one but it was for your own good.” She looked at Deaton who gave her a remorseful gaze then she picked the unconscious boy up. “Thank you Deaton, you can head home now I will let you know when these two awaken.” Deaton nodded then turned away. Talia then headed after her younger brother.

Once they reached the house and layed the two down in the guest room, Talia had her brother follow her to the living room. “Now Peter, can I trust you to keep this a secret? Need I remind you if the hunter’s found out about either one of them, they will kill them in an instant even with Stiles’ powers sealed away?” Peter looked at his sister. Of course she couldn’t trust him with this information, has she forgotten who he is? “Sure whatever, fine.” Peter shrugged her off. Derek saw the look in his mother’s face he would never forget. It was the same face she gave to him when she was punishing him and his siblings when they had gotten into trouble. “Peter, you are to become my second! How dare you just write me off like that! I am the alpha of this pack and you will respect me and my wishes!” She was more than mad. “You will respect me and you will respect my will am I clear?” Her eyes flashed red. Peter gulped loudly. “Yes alpha.” His voice was quite. Her face began to lighten, “Remember Peter, I will not hesitate to punish you even though you are my younger brother. Do not cross me or you will regret it.” 

Before Derek could push himself further into his uncles memories his claws were yanked out. “That’s enough Derek.” Peter was panting and trying to pull himself back together after his nephew’s claws were yanked from his neck. Derek was taken aback but quickly recovered. “Don’t you want to know why that memory was taken away by your sister?” Derek questioned him. Peter gave him a stern look before smirking. “I probably said or did something to piss her off, why else would she take away my memory?’

Derek grunted. He then looked to Stiles. “I know how to undo the seal but we may have to find something first.” It was at that moment Deaton came in. “I’m afraid we cannot use the Nemeton this time Derek,” Deaton stated. “It is a magical entity that has to want to be found in order to use its power and I’m afraid that it does not wish to be found at the moment.” Derek looked at the druid. “But how will we perform the ceremony without it then?” Derek questioned the man. Deaton took a moment to answer as if to choose his words carefully. “There is another place we can perform the ceremony. I’m afraid Stiles may not like the answer.” Stiles looked at Derek then at Deaton and sighed. “I think I know where you want to perform the ceremony and no I’m not happy about it but if that’s the only way let’s get going.” Derek gave Stiles a ‘what the hell are you talking about look’ with his arms crossed. Stiles picked up on Derek not liking to be out of the loop.

“My mother’s grave. That’s where we must go. Her energy still lingers there so that is the only other place we can perform the ceremony.” Stiles again looked sad and Derek wanted nothing more to comfort the boy but he knew he couldn’t. Not now and possibly not ever. His wolf was screaming at him to do something so he put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.   
“I know it’s hard but if it's the only way,...” he trailed off. Both of them have lost their mothers and Derek knows how hard it is to go to visit loved one’s graves. He still can’t bring himself to face them after what his actions did to them. Stiles gave him a stupid glance. “Thank you but it is the only way and I can’t continue to let the people of Beacon Hills die. She may have wanted me to live as a human as long as I could but I can’t sit and watch idoly as more and more people die and I have the power to do something about it!” Derek smiled at the boy’s passionate speech and even Peter smiled at him.

Stiles looked at all of them before heading out to his jeep, “If you have everything ready now Deaton, let’s get moving while the night is young.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I plan on updating whenever I can, at least once a week if not more until I finish the story. Fluff and Sterek will be coming in the next few chapters so stay with me! Peter also may seem like the same evil d-bag but I plan on having his character come around eventually and possibly some Peter/Chris??? Let me know if you would like to see some of that action later in the storyXD Hope everyone is having a good December so far and I will try to finish the story before the New Year b/c I will be student teaching next semester which means no time to write. I don't have a proof reader yet so sorry for any mistakes I will try to fix them as the story goes on!!!!


	3. Undoing the Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a little talk while heading to the cemetery. They finally undo the seal on Stiles' demonic powers but at what cost?

“Are you all ready to head to the cemetery then?” Deaton asked the three. “Yeah,” Stiles said less than enthusiastically. “I will meet you all there then,” and with that, the stoic druid left. “Let’s get going then Stiles, you can ride with me,” Derek stated. Stiles looked at wolf. He had never offered Stiles a ride before now. Derek could see the teen’s confused face, “We need to discuss some stuff and I don’t trust your jeep to get us anywhere.” That definitely made more sense to Stiles. “So I guess I will go alone then?” Peter asked to two. Derek shot him a look and Peter got the message. “Just don’t take too long!” Peter smirked at Derek which caused Derek to turn away and blush. Peter was so damn nosey!

They finally got into Derek’s Camaro. He had only been in the car once and it wasn’t unpleasant circumstances, so this was really the first time he got to admire the all black leather interior. The car really did scream ‘DEREK.’ 

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?” Stiles asked after a couple of minutes in silence. Derek tried not to look nervous. He was really unsure if this was the right time to tell him or not given the situation. Derek looked ahead at the road and sighed. “I really don’t know where to start…” Derek trailed off. He was never good with words and he was pretty sure Stiles knew that but still. 

“I think I know what this is about,” Stiles looked over at the wolf. “You do?” Derek was a little surprised. He didn’t really Stiles had caught on to him, he was always extremely careful in hiding his emotions. “You are mad that I never told you what I was. You must feel betrayed. But you gotta understand Derek, I couldn’t let anyone know about what I am. If you think hunters hate werewolves you should see what they do to demons!” Stiles laughed awkwardly then remembered Derek’s entire family was murdered by a crazy hunter. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean….” Stiles trailed off then quickly looked out the window so he wouldn’t have to face Derek. He understood what Stiles meant and was a little glad Stiles didn’t know where the conversation was going. Maybe he should wait to tell him…..

“Look Stiles, I’m not mad at you for not telling us, I lashed out before and I shouldn’t of,” Derek smiled at the boy. A real, genuine smile. Stiles had only seen him really smile only a handful of times at best. It looked good on the normally broody werewolf. “I’m sorry,” Derek continued,”I’ve lost so much already and now that more people are dying I just feel so helpless. I’m the alpha but really what have I done but run off two of my betas? We don’t even know where they are and Scott doesn’t trust me, and I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.” Stiles was stunned. “This is the most you have even talked to me,” Stiles said quietly, “But you have always tried to do what you thought was best and you tried to help Scott even though he is an asshole half the time. And I was too, I thought you were a criminal and got you arrested… sorry about that by the way.” He still felt bad about that one, “Scott also didn’t tell you his plan with Gerard and totally betrayed you, don’t forget about that. I haven’t even told Scott yet about any of this because I know he would be extremely opposed to you and Peter helping me.”

It was Derek’s turn to be surprised. “You haven’t told Scott about being a half-demon or about the unsealing?” Stiles sighed. “No.” Derek felt kinda happy. It felt like Stiles actually trusted him. “Did you at least tell your dad? Does he know about all of this and us?” Derek questioned. His tone wasn’t demanding and Stiles was a bit curious about that. “I did and he does know about everything. He just pretends because he thinks it would be easier for me to keep my secret.” Derek glances over at him, “He knew the whole time and still brought me in as a suspect?” Stiles smiled sheepishly, “He knew about the werewolf part but I thought you were the bad guy and kinda convinced him that he should bring you in….” Derek furrowed his brows into a scowl but quickly unkitted them. “I said I was sorry!” Stiles protested. “I know, I know. It's all in the past.” Stiles was unsure about Derek’s behavior. This isn’t the normal ‘I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth’ Derek he had come to know and be scared of. This was genuine Derek. The one he had a feeling he could trust. 

A couple minutes went by until they finally reached the cemetery. Deaton and Peter were already there waiting for him. Derek kicked himself internally for not gathering up the courage to confess to Stiles, but he tried to convince himself it wasn’t the right time anyway. They had a long night ahead of them and Derek should be thinking about the task ahead, not childish feeling for an unrequited crush. Stiles may trust him but there’s no way he would return his feelings back Derek decided. He had never been the nicest to the teen and why would he like someone as messed up as him anyway?

“I just need to layout the circle I prepared back at the clinic and we can get started,” Deaton looked at Stiles, “There is still time to back out of this Stiles.” He looked at him and Derek, who had just gotten out of the car. “No, I need to do this Deaton. I need to help stop all the killing. Let’s go.” Stiles demor changed entirely, Derek noted. He was back to being serious instead of his usual goofy hyper self. 

Stiles followed Deaton through the gate to head to his mother’s grave while Derek and Peter hung back just out of ear shot. “So did you tell him?” Peter curiously asked his nephew. “No, we talked about other stuff but I didn’t have it in me to tell him tonight.” Peter shook his head “Tisk tisk Derek, you might have missed your change. You never know what will happen after tonight.” Peter stated nonchalantly. Derek growled at his uncle and Peter just smiled back at him. “Come now, we have a long night ahead of us.” 

Peter jotted ahead to catch up to Stiles and Deaton while Derek continued at the same pace. He was in no hurry for what the night had in store for them. He looked up at the sky and noticed there was no moon in the sky. Perhaps a new moon was necessary for the ritual? Derek would ask Deaton but its not like he would get much of an answer anyway. That man was an enigma. 

All of them finally reached the headstone. “Claudia Stilinski beloved mother and wife. ‘We love you mom’ was written on the tombstone. It was so touching Peter felt like he might actually tear up. His wife had died in the fire and he knows how hard it is to lose loved ones. Peter truly felt for the boy. He peeked over towards Derek and saw the same sadness in his face. To this day, Derek blames himself for the fire and as much as Peter throws it in his face, he knows his nephew isn’t to blame. It’s the crazy bitch that killed all of their family’s fault. And now she is dead. He got his revenge and he still felt empty. No matter, there is much to do this night. It should make for a rather interesting evening. Peter decided it was best to cram down his feelings and make sure he puts on his cocky persona to keep up his hard earned villainous appearance.

Deaton laid out a hand-cut cloth circle with the same markings from Peter’s memories just in front of the tombstone. It smelled like various spices and herbs. Peter and Derek’s noses wrinkled from the smell of one particular herb, wolfsbane. Deaton saw the wolves’ reactions, “Aww, sorry about the wolfsbane gentlemen, but I’m afraid it is an important ingredient for tonight’s ritual. Now Stiles, I need you to remove you shirt and sit in the center of the circle facing the tombstone.” 

Stiles did as was instructed. At that moment, Derek realized he had never seen the boy with his shirt off. Not that he had wanted too, well maybe a little, but considering how he has been in the locker room to meet with Scott and Stiles various times before and after practices and games, Derek had never once seen Stiles undress to change in or out of his lacrosse uniform. But now Derek realizes why. In the center of Stiles’ back is the intricate black triskele tattoo he had seen in Peter’s memories. Someone with a tattoo like that at his age would surely lead to questions. Seeing the tattoo in person gave Derek a sense of pride, like they were connected. Although his tattoo was nowhere nearly as detailed, the fact that they had it in the exact same spot felt like fate. 

Stiles felt Derek’s gaze on him and blushed. “I’m technically human, so I don’t have the same physique as the other werewolves do.” 

“I was looking at the triskele tattoo and noticed it was in the same place mine is,” Derek quickly remarked. He wasn’t looking at Stiles. But now that he mentioned it, he noticed the moles dotting his subtle pale skin and the lean muscles that made up the curve of his back. Derek turned red and couldn’t be happier that Stiles was facing away from him in the darkness of the moonless sky. Peter leaned over to his nephew’s ear “See something you like Derek?” He glowered at Peter, full on broody Derek mode. Peter just snickered and strolled away. 

“Are you ready Derek?” Deaton asked, interrupting the childish shenanigans. “Yes!” Derek piped up. He grabbed the box from his pocket and opened in. Derek then reached in the box to once again attach his mother’s claws onto his own. “Do you remember how Talia performed the ritual?” Derek nodded and stepped closer to the edge of the cloth circle. Deaton gave Derek a nod, “I’m not sure if you remember this Stiles, but this will hurt, so prepare yourself.”   
“I remember,” Stiles tensed up, waiting for the inevitable pain that was about to engulf his entire body. 

Derek’s eyes flashed alpha red as he dug in his mother’s claws into the triskele on Stiles’ back. The tattoo began to glow red and Derek let out a growl as he began to twist and turn the seal. He did his best to mimic his mother’s movements to a tee. The cloth circle underneath Stiles glowed a bright white as Stiles led out an anguished cry. His body felt as if he was on fire and his muscles screeched out in pain. As Derek had completed the last twist of the claws, Stiles’ entire body was consumed in dark black and violet tendrils, leaking out into the night sky. Derek was pushed back by the unexpected force. Once the tendrils dissipated, Stiles was left lying unconscious on the charred cloth circle. The tattoo was still in place, but the inscriptions that once surrounded the seal were now gone. Stiles also had gone through a physical change. His ears were now pointed not unlike an elf's. His usually blunt fingernails were morphed into sharp claws, not curved like the werewolves but straight and deadly. The most notable difference was a long black tail that had grown out over his jeans. The tail looked similar to a cat’s but at the end was a barbed heart shape, that looked exactly like the devil’s tail portrayed in Halloween illustrations and costumes. 

Derek picked up the transformed teen and headed started to head back to his car, unsure of what else to do. “Where are you taking him Derek?” Deaton called to him. Derek didn’t look back but shouted, “To the loft.” Peter had already taken his leave it seemed and that left Deaton to clean up the charred remains of the ceremonial cloth circle. “Just let me know when he wakes up,” Deaton yelled back to Derek. He needed to make sure the boy was okay after the ordeal he just went through. Unsealing that much power will take a toll on his body until his supernatural healing factor kicks in. Deaton was left wondering if he made the right decision to help the boy unseal his powers. After all, he had promised the boy’s mother he would look after him in her absence. Only time would tell, but Deaton hoped that the boy’s demonic power wouldn’t end up consuming him in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and I'm tired. I didn't edit this or have someone edit it so I'm sure there are mistakes so please bare with me. I do plan on eventually editing all the mistakes out so for the time being, please ignore them. I hope you all enjoyXD I can't help but right Peter as a sassy asshole but I do plan on him eventually turning towards the good side.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek brings an unconscious Stiles to his loft and some cuddly hi-jinks ensues.

Derek drove as quickly to his loft as he could, without speeding too much. He hurried to gather the unconscious teen into his strong arms and ran up the stairs the minimalist loft. Isaac was there to greet him, opening the door. “I heard you running up the steps,” Isaac stated before looking at a blacked out Stiles in his arms, “what’s going on?” Derek pushed past Isaac and headed toward his room to place the still passed out Stiles onto his bed. 

“Derek, you need to tell me what’s going on and why he smells and looks different,” Isaac leaned in the doorway with a worried look upon his face. “Look Isaac, I trust you but I need you to go to Scott’s for the night,” Derek couldn’t look at his beta. His wolf was in protection mode at the moment and having another wolf around was making him unstable. “Derek, I can help,” Isaac started to say but was interrupted by his very pissed off alpha, “GO! And don’t tell Scott or anyone about Stiles!” His eyes flashed red and his tone was commanding. Isaac just nodded and went to leave. He had never seen Derek like that and he knew the alpha was deadly serious. And as much as he would like to ask Scott what was going on, he knew better than to betray Derek. The older wolf would tell him in time. He just wished Derek trusted him enough to stay and help.

Now that Isaac was gone, Derek felt more at ease. Stiles’ sleeping form was beside him, safe in his bed and he felt his wolf calming down now that they were both out of any potential danger. He had never felt this strongly before. The pull that he had towards Stiles before they unsealed his powers was even greater now. He sat on the side of the bed watching the now half-demon sleep. His smell was intoxicating to his senses. It was overwhelming to the point where he found himself over Stiles, about ready to sent his neck. Stiles let out a small sound that startled Derek and he quickly pulled away. It seemed the teen was finally waking up. 

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice was drenched with exhaustion. “Where am I?” He asked, unfamiliar with his surroundings. “And why does it smell so good?”

Derek was shocked at the last statement. He didn’t know much about demons but he guessed it did make sense that they would also have enhanced senses much like other supernatural creatures. “You’re in my loft. You’re safe.” Derek was having a hard time not giving in to his inner wolf to cover the half-demon in his sent and put a biting claim on him so no one could take him away from him. His control was slipping. He felt his eyes shift to red. 

“Did it work?” Stiles asked sleepily. “Yes.” Derek felt his fangs descend. The overwhelming feeling to give in to his desires was too much. “What’s wrong Derek?” Stiles say Derek beginning to shift and was concerned. Derek turned away. “Nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing,” Stiles began to protest. Something was wrong, Stiles could feel it. “I can’t Stiles.” Derek did everything in his power to control himself. His mate was right there and his smell was so overwhelming now that he had become a half-demon. He smelled of cinnamon, cloves, and a hint of darkness lurking beneath like a cave in a dense forest. “Derek?” Stiles voice called out to him. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Derek practically pounced on the boy and intertwined his mouth with his own. He tried not to let his fangs get in the way as he passionately kissed the beautiful half-demon beneath him. He tasted even better than he smelled.

Stiles gave into the kiss. To say he was in a state of shock was an understatement. Derek Hale was kissing him. A deep, ravishing kiss. He felt as if he was drowning in ecstasy, his senses running wild. He could feel his newly acquired tail twitch with excitement. Derek finally pulled away after a few moments and looked down at the teen. His eyes still glowing alpha red. “Stiles,” Derek's voice was deep with lust, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.” Derek blushed. The Derek Hale was blushing. Because of Stiles. He couldn’t believe what was happening. 

As much as Stiles wanted to savor the moment a thought crossed his mind. Why now? Derek had never shown him interest before when he was a squishy human. Is it because he has power now and that would in turn give Derek more power if he were to join his pack? His mind began swirling in ‘what ifs’ and Derek smelled a change in Stiles’ scent. It was sour with worry. “Stiles, I’m sure you have questions but I just wanted you to know that I have always liked you.” 

Stiles was stunned. There was no way Derek Hale, the Beacon Hills alpha, liked a huge fuck up like him. “Not just because I’m now a demon?” Stiles asked still unsure of Derek’s previous statement. “No Stiles,” Derek paused trying to gather his words, “I have always had feelings for you since the moment we met but I never had the courage to tell you.” Stiles looked into the man’s eyes. They were no longer glowing alpha red but instead the usual genuine green. 

“Even when I was a useless human” Stiles’ voice was quite. Derek smiled at him. For the second time that night, Stiles saw Derek’s beautiful real smile. “Yes, but you should know I never thought of you as useless. I mean, not many people can hold up themselves up in a pool for an hour let alone while also keeping someone else from drowning. And your research has helped save us on multiple occasions.” Derek felt sad that his mate thought he was useless and that even worse, that Derek thought he was useless. “Just because you have powers now doesn’t change the fact that you are still you. Don’t second guess yourself.” Stiles looked into the wolf’s eyes. He saw pride. For him. And admiration. For him. It made him feel warm inside for the first time in a long time. 

“So you like me?” Stiles asked the man sitting next to him on the bed. “Yes Stiles I do.” Stiles smiled, “Well, I’ve always liked you too. Even when I thought you were the bad guy, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Stiles?” Derek looked down at the teen. “Yes?” 

“Stop talking.” Derek teased. He then reached for the half-demon’s hand. “I know you are probably still exhausted but we should probably call Deaton and tell your dad your okay.”

“Oh my god dad!” Stiles was back to his usual goofy self. It made Derek happy. For the first time in a long time Derek was happy. 

“Here’s your phone, but I do think you should spend the night tonight and tomorrow we need to talk to Scott and Isaac. I’m sure Isaac is mad at me for kicking him out for tonight, but it couldn’t be helped.” 

Stiles nodded still a bit confused about what was going on but now was not the time to worry about that. “We also need to plan our next move to finding out who has been killing people, I mean that is one of the reasons I went ahead and unsealed my powers to begin with.” 

“We will worry about that later, first things first. Call your dad, get some more sleep and we will have to talk to Deaton about what we can do about your appearance so you can still go to school.”

Stiles was confused again. “What’s wrong with how I look?” Stiles asked the wolf. Derek grabbed his phone and switched it to face cam. “Holy crap I have pointy ears!” Stiles shouted. “Look behind you,” Derek pointed at his tail. “And a tail? What the hell? I wasn’t expecting any of this?!” Lucky his claws had retracted after he passed out but the tail and ear issue seemed to be there to stay. 

“Don’t worry about that stuff tonight,” Derek laughed. Derek actually laughed. Stiles would have to get used to this Derek. It was not the broody wolf he had known. “You’re right, I’m still super tired and need to sleep some more, but Derek?” Stiles grabbed at his hand again. “Yes?” Derek looked down lovingly at the half-demon he had so passionately kissed just a few minutes ago. “Please stay with me tonight.” Derek’s heart about melted. His mate who he had been waiting so long to tell him everything wanted him to stay. “Of course.” He smiled down at Stiles who had already passed back out. Derek decided that he would text Stiles’ dad everything was okay and to just let Stiles sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making everyone wait so long! I didn't do it on purpose, but honestly I was unsure if I liked where this chapter was heading because I have the basic story mapped out in my head. Honestly, I was worried I was having the romance progress to quickly but a friend read it and loved it so I decided it was good enough for everyone to readXD Sorry if there is still any spelling mistakes, I'm not the best at editing my own writing. Let me know if you like it and like where the story is going!


	5. Peter has a Big Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the chapter pretty much says it all...

After texting Stiles’ dad he laid down next to his mate. His mate. It made him feel warm and gushy on the inside like a high school crush. Well, Stiles was still in high school but that's besides the point. He finally fell asleep listening to the sound of Stiles’ steady heart beat. 

When he woke up the next morning, he was cuddled around the teen. He slowly untangled himself as to not wake the sleeping half-demon. There wasn’t much in the kitchen because Isaac and himself haven’t had time to go the grocery store ever since Erica and Boyd went missing. It had been a week now. He hoped they found the other pack they were looking for but he felt deep in his bones that was not the case. 

Shirking off those thoughts for now, he saw that he had at least enough eggs and some bacon he could make them both something to eat but he noted he definitely need to go to the store later. And maybe with Stiles. He smiled to himself. If they could figure out how to cover his ears and tail that is. Also, they would need to have a pack meeting to tell Scott, Allison, and Isaac about Stiles.

While Derek was in deep thought, he did not notice that Peter had found his way into the loft. “How is our little demon?” Peter piped up. Derek was visibly startled. “Peter, how many times have I told you to knock?” Peter smiled at his nephew, “And how many times have I said an alpha should be ready for anything? What if I was someone bad trying to hurt you and your pathetically small pack?” Derek frowned. “You are bad Peter.” Peter made a phony pouty face at him. He loved to tease the boy. Ever since they were young. “So, I asked how is he? I’m genuinely interested,” Peter sondered over to the kitchen to see what Derek would be fixing them. “He is fine, still sleeping. He did wake up briefly and I got to talk to him some.” Derek blushed again thinking about their passionate kiss. “Oh?” Peter couldn’t wait for Derek to dish out the details. Before the fire they were close and he would like them to become that way someday. But for now, he would play the role of the villainous uncle that gets into his poor nephew’s business for what Derek always assumes is an ulterior motive. 

“Good for you nephew, I had hoped that you would find a mate someday.” And Peter was actually happy for him. Derek would never believe him but he was. Derek just grunted at him. “And there is barely enough food for Stiles and I so no you are not getting a free breakfast.” Peter frowned. “But I was hungry!” Peter teased. “No, now unless you want to go on a grocery run for me, scoot. I can hear Stiles waking up.” Peter smirked. There was no way he was going to run errands for him. He didn’t even get groceries for himself, he had a delivery service do it for him. “Fine, fine, but I would like to be there for the little pack meeting when you both decide to tell everyone. I know I’m not your favorite but I am still in your pack and I was there so I may be able to answer some questions. You never were one for words.” Derek just waved at him. He took that as a yes he will let him know so he decided he would make his leave so the new love birds could talk amongst themselves. 

Stiles came down from Derek’s bedroom, rubbing his eyes, trying to force himself awake. “You making me breakfast Sourwolf? That is unexpectedly nice, although after last night, it is welcomed.” Stiles sat down at the kitchen island on a rather comfy stool. “I guess I’m still not used to seeing this side of you.” Derek look down in shame. He really should have been nicer to him. “I thought it would be easier to play the hard ass because that’s what I thought you saw me as.” Stiles felt kinda bad for saying what he just said but it was true. And no, they didn’t start off on the best of terms. He sniffed the air and it smelled sour. Must be a supernatural thing to smell feelings. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up. We haven’t had the best past, so let's move past it and start anew. What do you say big guy?” Derek perked up. “I would like that.” He smiled. “I could get used to you smiling too. It looks good on you,” Stiles meant it. He would love to see the Sourwolf smile more and be less broody. “Are you sure i’m not the only one that went through a transformation last night?” Stiles teased the older man. “Keep it up and you won’t get any bacon,” Derek teased back. Derek teased him back? He was turning into a different person and Stiles like it. “Okay, I give up. Now pass me some of those eggs, I feel like I could eat a horse!” 

After a quite breakfast, Derek got up to clean their plates as well as the mess he made cooking. He loved to cook, but he wasn’t the cleanest cook, that was for sure. “I was thinking later we could have the pack over. So we could tell them about the new you.” Stiles fidgeted with his tail. “You don’t think they will be mad at me for keeping this a secret from them? I mean I don’t know Allison and Isaac that well but Scott will definitely be mad.” Derek could smell the nerves pouring off of Stiles. “Hey, I was mad at first, but I got over it. Scott will too. You guys are best friends and I don’t think this is going to change that.” Stiles gleamed at Derek. The nervous scent he was giving off just a moment ago was just about gone. “Thanks. I like this Derek. He is helpful and nice. Not that I don’t think you ever were just, well, you know we didn’t have the best relationship.” Derek looked at his mate. He still felt bad for being a total dick to him before but he really did believe that was what was best. “Like you said before, we can start anew. Now, we need to go grocery shopping because I have no food and I’m sure the pack will be hungry tonight when they come over. Unless you want to wait. I would understand.” 

“No, it would be best to tell them all and we should also probably let Lydia in on this. I mean, she will have a lot of questions after seeing her boyfriend who was a lizard turn into a werewolf and being used to bring back another werewolf from the dead.” Derek nodded in agreement. “She sees like a smart girl and I would love for her to become pack at some point so telling her the whole truth only seems fair.” Stiles felt bad for not letting Lydia in on what was going on but sometimes, ignorance is bliss. “Yeah, I mean I’m sure she will be confused about the whole situation but she will get over it pretty quick. She’s a strong girl. I haven’t had a chance to talk to her much since Jackson left for London but according to Allison she is taking everything in strides.” Telling her would be another weight lifted off his chest. Lying to everyone gets tough after all these years and if weren’t for his dad. Crap. His heart skipped a beat. “What’s wrong?” Derek was concerned with the sudden shift in Stiles’. “My dad! I passed out before I could call him last night, I’m sure he is worried sick…” 

“Stiles!” Derek called out to him for the fifth time. “Breath, it’s okay I texted him from your phone explaining you would be staying with me for a bit and that you are okay. He said take as long as you need. He has double shifts the next couple of days anyways. Just calm down,” Derek held Stiles’ shoulders trying to get the panicking teen under control. “Okay, thanks. Sorry, I get a little panicked from time to time.” Derek brought him in for a hug. “It’s okay. I’m here. Anytime you need me.” Stiles breathe deeply to inhale Derek’s scent. He smelled like the forest after it rained and burning firewood. It was a calming scent. He smelled like home. 

Derek wished he could have held Stiles forever, but they had things to do, so he reluctantly pulled away. “How are we going to hide your ears and tail so we can go shopping?” The wolf changed the subject. Stiles thought for a second. “I know! I can curl my tail around my torso like Rin from Blue Exorcist!” Derek look confused. “Oh, right, it’s an anime about a half-demon teen named Rin who inherited his powers from his father, Satan. I guess you can say I related very well to the story.” Derek chuckled, “Hey, I get it. You know, I was totally into Dragon Ball Z when I was a kid. I would try to do Goku's moves in the backyard for hours.” Stiles couldn’t be happier. Derek was a closet dork. “You should show me sometime,” Stiles teased him. “And as for the ears, you got a beanie or something?” Derek looked at him, “do I look like a hipster? No. But Isaac I’m sure does so you can go look in his room for one.” Stiles laughed. Derek a hipster. That would be pretty funny. 

Grocery shopping went well and the two of them decided on making a big batch of spaghetti for the pack dinner tonight. They also decided that Stiles’ should leave the beanie on and his tail tucked away until they told the pack tonight. Derek would never mention it out loud to Stiles, but he looked sexy in that beanie. Throw on a pair of thick rimmed glasses and Derek would be drooling. He might give Stiles a hint about that later, but for now he was up too his arms in sauce and noodles. 

“I told dad I would be staying another night and he said it was fine. I also sent out texts to Scott, who will bring Isaac and Allison, and one to Lydia so they should be here in about an hour.” Stiles was sitting on the couch which was surprisingly comfortable. He was nervous about telling everyone but he had to do it sooner or later and it would be better to do it sooner. Derek had everything ready and even garlic bread ready to go in the oven closer to time, so he sat down next to Stiles on the couch. His uncle was right, he never was good with words but luckily Stiles broke the silence. “What do you wanna do the next hour before everyone gets here?” Derek had a TV but hardly ever used it. Speaking of his uncle, he took that moment to show up. And he knocked this time. “Derek, I thought I told you to tell me when you were going to have everyone over and I smell spaghetti.” Derek sighed under his breath as his uncle let himself in. 

“Stiles, how are you doing after that whole ordeal?” Stiles looked amused. “Still feeling a bit different after the whole ‘unsealing your secret powers’ thing. Thanks for asking Creeperwolf.” Stiles may not have been amused, but Peter certainly was. “Well, I have to say, I’m like the new look with the hat. I’m going to assume it’s to hide those lovely ears of yours?” Derek shot him the ‘can’t you be anywhere but here’ look. “You know Derek, if you would include me in on some things, I wouldn’t have to invite myself all the time.” This time, both Stiles and Derek sighed. “I hate to admit it, but without your help last night, this wouldn’t have been possible so thanks Peter,” Stiles tried to muster up sincerity. Peter knew the boy was less than willing to admit that so he just silently accepted instead of making a big scene like he was so good at. “You know, you will have to train your new powers or they will end up consuming you. Most half-demons I met seemed to always have a hard time of control. I would like to formally give you my services in helping you to control those dark powers.” 

Derek shot him another look. This time, it was one of pure confusion. Why would his uncle offer help unless he wants something in return. “What do you want Peter? What game are you aiming at?” Derek’s eyes flashed red for a split second to remind his uncle who was in charge here. “Dear nephew, I know it’s hard for you to believe, but I honestly want to help the boy. Not for any gain, but out of the pure kindness of my heart,” Peter was great at making speeches but his audience was not buying a minute of it. “Yeah right, you are just going to offer your help without wanting something in return? I wasn’t born yesterday Peter, even if I did just awaken my powers yesterday, I know better than to take you up on an offer.” 

“Believe it or not I do want to help. And to show you I am being serious, I will tell you the reason Talia took those memories away from me.” Both Stiles and Derek raised an eyebrow at the conniving man. “She took those memories away because she thought I would try to use Stiles to gain alpha status. I know, shocking! And while yes, I had thought about it before, I would never do that now. Whether you believe me or not, I am now more sane than I ever was, even before the fire and have reflected upon my life’s choices. I don’t want to be that man anymore. I was a terrible alpha. And I truly feel remorse for my actions of killing your sister Derek, but you have to understand that I didn’t know what I was doing when I killed her. I had been in a coma for six years! That is a long time for one of us to be completely starved from our pack. I was trapped in my own body, unable to do anything but think of revenge. You try not going crazy. But I digress. I want to start new. I want to be pack again, Derek. And I will help you and your mate with anything in my power to do so. So please, I really do want to help.” Derek didn’t hear any indications of his uncle lying but he was good at deception, even to an alpha werewolf. He had a lot of practice from his time with Talia, but Peter seemed to be genuine for once. “Fine Peter, but it is up to Stiles if he will accept your help.” 

The two older men looked at the teen, awaiting an answer. “Did he say mate?” Was all Stiles could think to say. Derek face palmed and Peter laughed. “Damn it Peter!” He heard Derek curse under his breath. “Sorry, I was under the impression Derek had told you about all of that. Ignore that for now. What do you say Stiles? Will you accept my help?” Peter looked serious. Stiles knew if Derek trusted his uncle then he could. “Alright, but Derek is going to tell me what this mate business is after tonight’s meeting.” Derek looked angrily at his uncle but Peter wasn’t even paying him mind. “Good, now it sounds like everyone’s here, so Derek, you should put the garlic bread in the oven and I will greet the guests!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be coming soon! I have all next week to write the crap out of this story and hopefully some this weekend! If not have a wonderful holiday!


	6. Stiles is a What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finally learns Stiles secret and Peter tries to make amends to the rest of the pack.

The four teens arrived just in time. “Why hello everyone, Derek made spaghetti so you can just head to the kitchen, I’m sure everyone’s hungry,” Peter said after he opened the door, making a grand gesture to usher everyone inside. “Why aren’t you still dead?” Lydia deadpanned. She was still upset about the whole freaky mind control resurrection stuff. “Yes, well I appreciate your assistance on that,” Peter tried to smooth it over while still being his charming self. Lydia just huffed and frowned at the man. This will take awhile to win her over, Peter thought. He honestly felt bad about using the girl to bring himself back from the dead but it was the only way to do it. He didn’t want to trick her but it’s not like he could say ‘Hey remember that crazy alpha who turned Scott and murdered a whole bunch of people? Well gained my sanity back and would like your help in bringing me back from the dead please.’ 

“Derek cooked?” Scott asked the older wolf with confusion. He just assumed that Derek spent his days being broody and working out. “He is actually a good cook,” Isaac pointed out. “So are you all going to stand in the doorway asking stupid questions or are you going to come in an eat?” so much for ‘Nice Peter’. He couldn’t help himself. Being sassy and sarcastic were his thing. That’s why he thought Stiles and himself would get along so well. 

They finally made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the island where big heaping plates of spaghetti topped off with grated parmesan greeted them. “The garlic bread is just about done, but you guys are welcome to dig in.” Derek smiled at them. They were all very confused as to what was happening. Derek was smiling? Before they could finish reacting to Derek’s unusual attitude, Stiles came in and sat down next to Scott. “Hey, what’s up?” He said casually. “Ummmm, dude what are you doing here?” Scott looked like a lost puppy. “And what’s with the hat?” Stiles just smiled, “In due time buddy, I’ll tell you guys why I had Derek bring you guys here after we have our fill of this delicious spaghetti.” He winked at Derek. Lydia was the only one that noticed though and gave Stiles a nod of approval for snagging the hot alpha werewolf. 

Isaac didn’t waste time stuffing his face and Scott joined in soon after. Allison and Lydia were the only girls there and they were not about to act like the uncivilized boys in the room. “Wow dude, you were right, Derek is a good cook!” Scott mumbled, his mouth full of spaghetti. “Manners,” Lydia glared at him. “S-rry,” he said with another mouth full. She rolled her eyes at him. “The garlic bread is ready, go ahead and take some,” Derek put out a still hot tray of steaming garlic bread. “I don’t know who this Derek is but I’m beginning to like him!” Scott said, his mouth clear of food for once. “Thanks,” Derek grumbled. “There’s the Derek we all have come to love!” Isaac teased. Everyone laughed, including Derek. 

As strange of a night as this was turning out to be, it was about to get much weirder. After they all finished a wonderful home cooked meal, courtesy of Derek, they made there way to the living room for a pack meeting. 

“So have you guys gotten any news on Erica and Boyd yet?” Scott asked, genuinely concerned. They may not have been friends, but that doesn’t mean he wishes them ill intent. Derek shook his head, “No, and that isn’t what tonight is about. I plan to give them another couple days before I start looking for them.” 

“What is tonight about then?” Allison chimed in. She knows Derek is still wary of her and her family so she was surprised when she was invited as well. “I think I will let Stiles take the lead on this one.” Stiles looked nervous but nodded. “So, you guys know that I’m normally the squishy researching human of our rag-tag pack?” He didn’t expect a response but Isaac and Scott nodded. “Thanks guys, anyway, I’m not entirely human,” Stiles began as he took off his hat and let out his tail. Scotts jaw dropped to the floor, Isaac was not surprised as he had seen him the night he was brought home, Allison was shocked along with Lydia. “Dude, are you some kind of were-monkey?” Scott asked his crooked jaw still ajar. Stiles gave him a dirty look. “No idiot, I’m a half-demon. Were-monkeys don’t exist. At least I hope not,” He looked over at Peter who just shrugged. “Whatever, I’m sure this comes as a surprise to everyone so before you all ask questions, my mother was the daughter of what humans refer to as the ‘devil’ and my dad is fully human. As for the tail and the ears, I think they are here to stay.” 

Everyone fell silent. No one really knew what to say to this news. “How come you never told me?” Scott finally asked. Stiles face came over in guilt. “Sorry bro, but I promised my mom I would never tell anyone because it would put our lives in danger if word got out. People like Gerard would love nothing more but to get a demon as a trophy, no offense Allison.” She gave an understanding look. “But I’m your best friend. I wouldn’t have told anyone!” Scott was started to get a little angry. “I thought we trusted each other more than that,” he pouted. “Sorry Scott, but this was a huge secret. I even had to get dressed in private to not expose the seal on my back.” 

“What seal?” Lydia asked out of curiosity. Stiles turned around and lifted up his shirt to reveal the detailed triskele on his back. “What does it look like a cooler version of Derek’s tattoo?” Isaac blurted out. Derek growled a bit at his beta insulting his family’s tattoo while Peter just snickered in the corner. “His mom was the one that sealed my demonic powers away so I could live as a normal human.” Stiles looked at Derek to see his reaction at the mention of his mother and he was holding up very well. Stiles knew the mention of his mother upset him so he could only imagine how Derek feels. No one was asking the question he knew they were dying to know. 

“My mom gave up her powers and lived as a human to be with my dad but in doing so the build up of her residual power manifested as a human-looking illness. That is why she died.” Derek wanted to huge his mate but he knew now was not the time to bring that up. He smelled the salty tears welling up in Stiles’ eyes from where he sat. Stiles did his best to push them back.

Scott went from mildly angry to feeling guilt for being mad at his friend. He knew how close him and his mom were. He felt bad for not thinking about his friend’s feelings about all of this. “I get it dude. I would have done the same in your shoes.” Scott gave him the best smile he could muster. “You know, you don’t smell that much different,” Isaac broke the brotherly moment. Scott lightly punched his arm. “Really man?” Isaac looked down at the floor, “Sorry.” Stiles smiled because he knew things would be going back to normal soon. “I think it has to do with the seal. It may have sealed my powers, but I guess I’ve always smelled like this. Derek says it’s just more intense now.” Derek looked away from everyone blushing. They all laughed. The big bad alpha was blushing! 

After more basic questions like how do you hide your tail and how are you going to keep people from finding out Peter finally decided to join the conversation. “I know I’m not everyone’s favorite because of things I’ve done in the past but I want to make amends and move forward. People are being killed left and right and no one has found the suspect yet. I feel that they are definitely supernatural deaths, so I want to join the fight in finding the culprit and helping the pack out. I hope you all can learn to forgive me in time. Especially Scott and Lydia.”

This was a night for surprises. Never would any of them would have thought that Peter would ever apologize for anything and be helpful. Neither of those things were ‘Peter’ things to do. Scott couldn’t hear any uptick in his heart beat but Peter was a mastermind of lying to werewolves. Lydia was also extremely skeptical. 

“I already gave Derek and Stiles the speech before you came, but I do mean it. I want to help and I want to do better. I feel remorseful of what I have done in the past and would like to change my ways. I understand it will take time for everyone to believe me, but I do plan on being a better person and a better pack mate.” The speech seemed genuine enough. “I won’t be ready to forgive you for turning me and trying to use me to kill people for a long time, but if Stiles agrees to accept your help, I’m in too.” It was Lydia’s turn to speak up, “I agree with Scott and couldn’t say it better myself.” 

It was agreed then. “But you better not pull anymore of your schemes Peter. If I even think that you are trying to turn on us, I will put you down myself,” Scott threatened the older wolf. And Peter honestly could not blame the boy. “I accept. Thank you Scott.” And with that, Stiles interrupted the awkward tension building up in the room. “Who wants dessert? I got ice cream and hot fudge at the store today for sundaes!” Stiles was the master of turning awkward situations into only weird situations. “You went to the store looking like that?” Lydia asked. The hat was not Stiles’ color. He was more of an autumn in her opinion. 

After the pack had left, it was Stiles and Derek left. Peter had slipped out at some point, but Stiles was never too sure if the man actually leaves or just hides himself in a dark corner somewhere. 

“That went well,” Stiles looked over at Derek who was cleaning the kitchen up. “Yeah, everyone took the news well. Allison didn’t seem to say much though. That worries me a little.” Derek frowned. Her aunt did kill almost his whole family. “I wouldn’t worry too much about her Sourwolf, she and Scott may not be together anymore, but I don’t think that means she would just turn on everyone including her ex-boyfriend.” 

Hopefully after tonight, things would be getting back to normal soon. Little did the pack know, that a more impending danger was on its way. The alpha pack had just arrived and they were ready to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I was having trouble finding the inspiration to write but I hope you all enjoy where the story is headed. Let me know what you thinkXD 
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is a little short but I'm hoping the next chapter will be much longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loses himself to his inner demon and Derek is in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I didn't want to let this story go, but I've been super busy and unable to write, so please forgive me! I know it isn't much, but I will be trying my hardest to get more chapters in! I can't make any promises, but I don't plan on letting this story sit unfinished. Hope you enjoy it!!!!

Stiles had slept over at Derek’s house once more the following night, this time Derek slept on the couch and gave Stiles his bed. They were going to head over to Derek’s old house the next with Peter to help train Stiles on his new powers. Derek didn’t have much dealing with training demons but he did know how to train werewolves and figured that the main tactic for both would be keeping under control. Peter also didn’t have too much knowledge training demons but he is more familiar with their powers, so he figured he would be of some help. 

The next morning was uneventful as they went back to Derek and Peter’s old home. The house was in a sorry state, but it was in the middle of the woods and they figured would make a good training ground for Stiles. The old train depot had finally been closed off and some police still patrol around there sometimes, so they didn’t want anyone finding them in there. 

Stiles was on edge. He was nervous because he had yet to use his power and didn’t even know what he could do. His mother only told him their power was dangerous and drew upon the darkness within, which honestly sounded extremely cryptic and like something Deaton would say. 

When they arrived Derek noticed something off. Peter was already standing at the doorway waiting for the two to arrive and had a ominous look plastered on his face. Derek finally saw why. On the door was a painted mark that belonged to a certain pack. He got out of the car and walked up to Peter, leaving Stiles behind. 

“Are they still here?” Derek asked his uncle. “No, I searched the grounds for any scent but you know what this means Derek,” his uncle tone was serious. “Yeah, they hiding somewhere in town. Do you think it is still safe to train Stiles here then?” Peter looked over at the boy who was standing there fidgeting and waiting for their conversation to end. He sighed, “Honestly, this is still the best place to train him. They left the mark but they are gone so it should be safe for now. And we are going to need Stiles’ power if they are in town because they are not just here to pass through.” 

Derek looked back at Stiles, trying to hide his worried look. “We will need to tell Scott and the others eventually, but for now lets at least try to get Stiles some control over his powers.” 

Stiles noticed they were done with their conversation and walked over. “What’s that?” He pointed behind Peter at the black mark on the door. “That is something you don’t need to worry about right now, I promise to tell you later but now we need to focus on training you.” Derek looked into his eyes. He wanted Stiles to know he was serious and to not ask any further questions. “Alright, but when this is over, you are telling me about that mate thing Peter mentioned before too,” Peter chuckled behind them, “don’t think I forgot.” He smiled at Derek. Derek tried to hide his immediate embarrassment and focus on the task ahead of them. 

“Okay Stiles, we don’t know what kind of demon you are or what your powers may be, but we do know one thing,” Derek had is arms crossed standing in front of the teen in the middle of the field that was once their backyard. “You need to learn control. We are going to practice getting angry, draw out your powers, and bring you back just like we do with the werewolves.” Stiles nodded. He was ready for this. He threw his hat onto the old porch and got into a stance, “bring it on Sourwolf.” 

Derek came at him fast. He tried to land some punches on him but Stiles had gotten a lot faster as a half demon then he ever had as a human. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat. “Is this all you got Sourwolf?” Stiles it seemed was getting Derek angry instead of the other way around. Frustrated, Derek shifted into his beta form, claws, fangs, and eyes flashing that bright red. “Now that’s more like it,” Stiles smirked. Derek slashed at him and in his werewolf form, he was much faster and finally landing some blows. Stiles was starting to get worried as he saw blood rise up from the scraps and slashes Derek managed to make. “You asked for all I got Stiles! Here it is! Now fight back, show me what you got!” Derek taunted him. It was working and Stiles stopped dodging and running and instead started to fight back. 

His eyes glowed a bright red-violet, his nails became black and sharpened to deadly points, and his tail came out from beneath his jeans, whipping behind him, ready to be used as a weapon. He jumped at Derek and began slashing at him. Derek was surprised at this a began ducking and dodging the transformed teen. He finally got into a better position and started to fight back. He was able to tackle Stiles to the ground but had forgotten about his newly acquired tail. The tail wrapped around his neck and pulled Derek off the teen. Derek stumbled and tried to gain his footing but it was too late, Stiles had the upper hand now. He grabbed Derek’s neck and with his supernatural strength, began to raise Derek’s muscular body off the ground. His face was wild and he was smirking ear to ear like a devil’s grin. Peter watched in awe as this was happening but decided not to intervene quite yet. “S-stiles,” Derek stuttered, “you have to gain control b-back!” His breathing was being cut off. He had know idea the boy would have this much power within him. The spastic sarcastic boy was now over powering him. 

Peter decided it was time to step in. It seems Stiles had lost himself to his demon side and Derek was unable to bring him back. At this rate, Stiles could actually end up hurting Derek or worse, killing him. “Stop Stiles! You are letting the darkness within you win!” Peter shouted at the boy. “I would know, I’ve let the darkness take me over too, but you have to fight it!” For a split second his eyes flashed back to their original honey color but then back to the eerie red-violet glow as before. Stiles dropped Derek to the ground and turned his attention towards Peter. 

“Aw yes,” Stiles’ mouth was full of fangs. His canines lengthened, giving him a somewhat vampiric appearance, “You would know of darkness wouldn’t you Peter?” He spat out his name. This was not the same Stiles they knew and were annoyed by, this was something else entirely. Derek watched in horror as he strolled over towards Peter. He was still recovering from almost being choked out and could do nothing to help his uncle. “This isn’t you Stiles, this is the darkness within you, fight it!” Peter flashed his eyes stone cold blue but it did nothing to deter the creature in front of him. “Hahaha,” Not-Stiles chuckled darkly, “oh poor Peter. You want nothing but to be the apex predator you once were, but I know better.” Not-Stiles picked up Peter and threw him into the house, causing him to crash onto the already broken stairway. He leaned down and whispered into Peter’s ear, “without the power of an alpha you are nothing!” Not-Stiles then grabbed Peter’s head with his clawed hand and drove it further into the broken wood, knocking him out in the process. 

Derek was finally able to get back to his feet and couldn’t believe his eyes. Stiles had managed to knock out his uncle. Not-Stiles turned back around and began walking towards Derek. “Oh Derek, you had know idea what Stiles had lurking beneath the surface did you?” Not-Stiles asked Derek in an all-knowing tone. Derek just grunted at him. “I bet neither of you dreamed of this kind of power,” Not-Stiles waited for Derek to respond. “Just who are you? You aren’t the Stiles I know,” Derek questioned the creature in front of him. “Oh, but I am Derek. I am Stiles,” Not-Stiles started walking around Derek like a predator closing in on his prey, “I am the darkness that was sealed away. I am his demonic power. I am his greatest desires,” Dark-Stiles closed in on Derek. 

He grabbed his chin and planted an aggressive kiss on his lips. “Hmmmm, you taste good for a wolf, Derek,” Dark-Stiles taunted him. “Give Stiles back!” Derek shouted at the creature, his eyes glowing a deadly vermilion. “I will, in due time, wolf.” Dark-Stiles’ face contorted from a grin into a serious, deadly demeanor. “But know this. He was not meant to be given back his powers so soon. If you can not teach him control, his powers will consume and destroy him. I am what is keeping his body from deteriorating like his mother. Believe it or not Derek, but I am not your enemy. Just because I am the darkness inside, does not mean I don’t want what is best for him. One day, I will disappear into his consciousness and we will become one again. But he needs to learn control first. Without it, he will die. Keep him safe, lover boy,” and with that, Stiles started to fall to the ground but Derek was able to catch him. His face contorted back into how it had been before and his claws became nails once more. 

Peter stirred from inside the ruins of the former Hale house. Derek held the now unconscious Stiles in his arms. His beta form had long dissipated and he was back to his old self. “What happened?” Peter stumbled out holding his head. “Was that really Stiles?” He asked his nephew who was holding the said teen in his arms. “I think so,” Derek looked at his uncle, “He told me he was Stiles’ darkness and was the one keeping him alive. He told me that we have to teach Stiles control over his powers or he will die.” Derek unconsciously held Stiles a little closer to himself. Peter took notice. “Interesting. I think I have heard a story a long time ago about a half demon with split personalities. I guess that is what that meant.” Peter looked over Derek and the unconscious teen. “We need to get him to Deaton. It is time we ask the ever so elusive emissary what is really going on with him. He may be able to tell us more answers.”   
“Alright, meet me at the clinic then. We need some answers. I don’t want to lose him.” Derek looked down at the boy with a worried expression. Peter smiled at this sentimental nephew. “You won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people are interested in the story, I will continue to postXD I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty, the story is also unedited so please forgive me! I'm all for constructive criticism and would love to hear any ideas/suggestions. Hope you liked!


End file.
